


Intertwined

by Lyn349



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Some Victor hc, Sub! Victor, Victor's Backstory, blowjob, ish, top! Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn349/pseuds/Lyn349
Summary: Ever since he became Victor Nikiforov, figure skating legend, he would receive the same birthday wishes, one or two presents in the mail  and he would feel lonely, sharing those nights with  only his dog and crying away his thoughtsThat was until Yuuri Katsuki happened





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself that I would post this before Victor's birthday but I got VERY busy so yeah. Happy late birthday present Victor 
> 
> Fun fact: did u know Russians celebrate Christmas on January 7th? Cuz I didn't
> 
> Also; happy new year!!
> 
> edit: fixed some grammar mistakes!

Ever since he became Victor Nikiforov, figure skating legend, his birthdays were all the same. People all around the world would congratulate him and send him gifts in the mail. As he grew older the gifs would come in less and the enthusiasm from his friends would, too, become less exciting. After all people had lives outside the ice, they had families and friends to take care of, they didn’t have time for Victor anymore. So for years he would receive the same birthday wishes, one or two presents in the mail for his birthday and he would feel lonely, sharing those nights with his dog and crying away his thoughts

That was until Yuuri Katsuki happened

Yuuri katsuki, who was not in bed besides him, Victor noticed first thing as he opened his eyes. He took a minute to sit down and gather his thoughts, trying to remember what day it was and _\- ah right_ , it was his birthday. He smiled silently to himself, even though the special day didn’t excite him anymore, he prepared to smile for others like he would do every other year.

A sweet scent prompted him out of bed, heading straight for the kitchen. There, he saw the picture of his daily source of happiness. Yuuri was cooking- what it appeared to be chicken soup- and was wearing an adorable pink apron, his bangs being slicked to the sides by bobby pins which he had to wear sometimes ever since he decided to grow his hair out a bit

"Good morning Victor!” Yuuri greeted him with the widest smile and Victor couldn’t help but think how precious he was. Yuuri walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek “Happy birthday Vitya ” he softly whispered his name, making emphasis of every syllable and destroying Victor’s sanity first thing in the morning, he'd do that to you _\- Yuuri Katsuki_

Victor looked at him for a few seconds before falling into reality, and grinned as he hugged Yuuri, lifting him from the ground and spinning him around

“Ahahah V-Victor put me down!” Yuuri laughed as he softly hit Victor on his back trying to get him to stop. And he would’ve never stopped if he got to hear more of his laughter but, alas, he was starting to feel dizzy so he put him down and stopped

“Thank you” Victor said looking at Yuuri, and placed a peck on his lips

“Don’t thank me, the day’s not over yet”

Victor raised his eyebrows “Does that mean you’ve got plans for me Yuuri?” He asked, toning the yuu of his name like he always did when he wanted to be a tease

“Well… I do have something planned for today” Yuuri replied shyly, looking down for a second and then looking back up, like he remembered something “but it’s a surprise! So you can’t know what it is yet” he added

“Okay, I look forward to it then” He said eagerly, placing a kiss on his fiancé’s forehead

“There’s something I want to give you first though” Yuuri said, stepping away from victor and removing his apron along with his bobby pins too, and headed for their bedroom. Victor followed him with his eyes, he was curious as to what he was talking about however waited in the kitchen. “I know you don’t really celebrate Christmas until January” Yuuri called out from their bedroom and Victor could hear rustling sounds, of what he didn’t know. “But I still wanted to give you something today” he said as he returned to the kitchen with a brown bag in hand and handed it to him “It’s for your birthday too”

Victor grabbed it and took a sweater out of the bag. It was red and green, resembling the Christmas colors with tree patterns and snowflakes but what it stood out the most was the cutest drawing of makkachin’s head in front of it and Victor just _squealed_. Yuuri could see his eyes shining like he was a little kid and got his favorite toy from Santa

“Yuuri! I love it!” Victor exclaimed as he hugged the sweater and immediately putting it on. Suddenly Victor looked down, feeling a little ashamed “oh Yuuri I didn’t get you anything for Christmas yet”

“It’s okay Victor, that’s why I got us-” Yuuri took a second sweater from the bag “-matching sweaters!” he exclaimed displaying the sweater that was a perfect copy of the first one, in front of Victor

“Yuuri”

“Hm?” he asked, putting down the sweater to look at Victor properly

“I love you”

“Love you too” Yuuri replied, placing a kiss on his fiancé’s lips

Shortly after, the lunch was ready. Yuuri, put on his Christmas sweater matching with Victor's and snuggled on the couch next to him. As soon as they started eating, Victor didn't miss a beat and immediately praised Yuuri for the delicious food he had made.

He was thankful he had someone so loving by his side that did things, such as cooking, that he was never able to learn. Between skating and competitions he never had the time so he would always had to go eating in a restaurant, with or without someone. He remembered the time when Yakov used to bring food for his students before he got divorced, and he would always spoil Victor with the best food. However that's in the past, and things have changed, some for the better it seems

Victor tried to play the guessing game with Yuuri about what his plans were for the day but he was having none of it. He would not let him know, not even a hint and after never ending questions from his part, Victor just gave up and decided to wait and be surprised

Yuuri gave him a tiny hint though. He said that they would have to take a taxi, and that his surprise was a place, not a thing. With that information Victor hoped he could decipher where they were going by just looking at the streets of Russia however Yuuri was smarter than him and covered Victor's eyes with his scarf when they got into the car.

“No peeking!” Yuuri had ordered afterwards. The car ride was long, approximately two hours away from his apartment from and that was all Victor could guess

Once they got to his “surprise” Yuuri took Victor's hand and guided him through crowded people, his eyes were still covered and he could tell people were staring and talking about them, of course none of that mattered

Yuuri suddenly stopped and removed his scarf from Victor's eyes revealing his long awaited gift.

“Ta-da!” Yuuri exclaimed as he showed the ice rink in front of them, but it wasn't like any other one. Memories flashed in front of Victor as he remembered the first time that he stepped on the ice, and that it had been on the very same place they were standing. Emotions overwhelmed him and he was left speechless until Yuuri tugged at his sleeve, making him look at him. “Victor? Are you okay? You don't look happy… we can leave if you-”

“No, it's perfect Yuuri” he hugged Yuuri, hiding his face and letting a few tears slip away before pulling back and looking deep into his eyes. “Everything's okay, don't worry” he reassured him, putting up his most genuine smile

Yuuri did that to him, even when he was sad, tired or even angry. He would create a rarity of Victor's genuine smiles

Yuuri sighed, unsure about how to feel however returning the smile “Alright… oh I got us something else too” He said as he opened his bag, where he also kept their skates, and took two matching cups and showed them to Victor. They were matryoshka cups, one said “Russia” while the other “St Petersburg”. Yuuri gave Victor the large St Petersburg cup and he kept the shorter Russian one.

Victor gleamed when he saw them. Immediately accepting them and thanking Yuuri, who repeatedly reminded him that he didn't have to thank him

Before getting on the ice, they quickly went to a Starbucks nearby and filled their cups with coffee. Once they returned they put on their skates and hopped on

The ice rink was in Moscow. Every year in December it would be decorated with Christmas lights surrounding the whole area. It would always be crowded with little kids running around looking at all the lights and couples sharing intimates moments, enjoying each other's warmth. The sight was absolutely stunning

For Victor it felt more like home, more than his actual home. When he was around seven years old his parents had taken him ice skating for the very first time at that exact same ice rink. At the time he wasn't sure he was going to like it, and he didn't at first; he kept falling on his back and complained that the ice didn't like him however he was determined to make it work, he wasn't going to let something as simple as ice skating defeat him. And so he did, after several tries he beat it and was skating normally, no need to hold onto the bars anymore and let himself loose. The people working at the ice rink that day told his parents he was a natural, and with some classes he could get really good at ice skating. So that day Victor Nikiforov was asked by his parents if he wanted to become a figure skater, his eyes had sparkled like it was an offer he couldn't refuse and he didn't

Yuuri took Victor's hand and snapped him back to reality; he seemed to be zooming out too much lately. He turned his head to look at Yuuri and gave him tiny smile, putting an arm around him and taking a sip of his coffee. They were silently skating side by side, looking around the crowded place. Victor kind of wished they had brought their new matching sweaters

“Hey Yuuri how did you know about this place?” He asked, genuinely intrigued as to where he got the information. Yuuri had been living with Victor for only a few weeks, unless he had looked it up online there was no way of knowing about it.

“Oh, Yurio told me about it”

“Wh- really?” He asked once again almost choking on his coffee.

Yuuri nodded in response. “I asked him if he knew any interesting places I could take you to and he mentioned an ice rink in Moscow” he took a sip of his coffee and continued “I thought it'd be nice to go somewhere familiar”

_Too familiar_ , Victor thought. He wasn't mad or disappointed at Yuuri. How could he be? After all there were only happy memories in that place. However it was too sudden and overwhelming, he didn't know how to deal with the nostalgia so he just smiled for Yuuri, and the last thing he wanted was to worry him further.

But Victor forgot; his fiancée knew him better than anyone. Yuuri freed himself from Victor's grasp and skated forward leaving him behind. His arm was left hanging in the air until he realized that Yuuri was ahead of him, skating on his own much faster than him.

Yuuri took the chance and skated to where he had left his bag, leaving the ice rink and putting the cup back into it and then returning to the ice. Victor did the same since he had also finished his coffee

When he returned to the ice Victor tried to catch up to him but every time he got closer Yuuri would speed up and he was showing off, with his hands behind his back and his head held up.

_So this is how it is now huh_ , Victor thought, welcoming the challenge with a smirk

The rink was large enough for them to skate long distances which made it harder for him. It had also become crowded in the last few hours, with more people coming in by the minute. Victor had to skate through the people, making sure to not bump into them and when he did he would apologize. Yuuri on the other hand was skating gracefully. Now and then he would turn around to look at Victor and flash a smile that would only incite him further

After several minutes of skating in circles, Yuuri slowed down a bit to take a breath and that's when Victor built up speed and skated as fast as he could. He miraculously managed to not bump into anybody and when he was reaching him he extended both of his arms and tackled him.

“Gotcha!” Victor exclaimed once he caught Yuuri

“V-Victor!” Yuuri yelped in surprise. Neither of them fell on the ice but they started spinning around, Victor still holding Yuuri in his arms, until they hit the bars of the side of the rink. They both looked at each other for a second before bursting out laughing. People were looking at them, some of them annoyed and others laughing along with them.

They took a deep breath, calming themselves down and Yuuri hugged Victor back, burying his face on his chest

“You finally got me huh?” Yuuri said teasingly

“It's not fair, you had a head start” Victor whined

Yuuri laughed in response “Not my fault if you're slow”

Victor made a tiny gasp which made Yuuri laugh again. “Come here” he took both of his fiancé’s hands and set off onto the ice again. He was skating backwards while taking Yuuri along with him, who was guiding him so that Victor wouldn't bump into anybody

And while Yuuri was focused on that, Victor on the other hand was lost in his eyes, behind the worn out glasses that he loved so much. He couldn't help but smile whenever Yuuri did, he was certain his smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed, and it was really distracting. How was he supposed to focus on dodging people when he had the most gorgeous smile, dazzling eyes and love of his life in front of him?

Until Yuuri sighed, tired of giving directions when he wasn't even being listened to do he moved in front of Victor, placing his hands on his hips. Victor fell out of the trance and once he realized what Yuuri had done he closed the space between them and hugged him, resting his head on the back of his neck. Yuuri was startled at first however kept skating as he practically dragged his one-day-to-be husband along the ice rink. Neither of them were comfortable skating like that, but Victor loved Yuuri’s warmth, being close to him and demanding affection whenever he wanted. And Victor's clinginess was a match in heaven for Yuuri's mild possessiveness, he loved showing the whole world that Victor was his and his alone.

By the time they had finished skating, the sky had turned dark and it had started raining heavily, which made the couple and everyone at the ice rink leave. They took another taxi and headed back home. Their ride was silent, Victor had leaned over and rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder, closing his eyes as he gently took one of his fiancé’s hand and caressed it. They stayed like that during the whole ride, and Victor pretended to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking that the little game Yuuri and him had played was something he used to do with his friends when he was younger. He wondered where they were now. Were they still skating? Or did they move onto something else? He couldn't help but wonder what his life would have been without figure skating. _Something worse_ , he concluded, _I wouldn't have met Yuuri_ Once they arrived home Yuuri immediately went to their bedroom and changed his clothes since he was still wet from the rain. He told Victor, who wasn't as wet as he was since Yuuri used his own jacket to shelter him from the rain, to go take a shower while he prepared dinner. Victor happily complied, not before asking Yuuri if he wanted to join him and even though he loved the idea, he had to refuse and continue with preparing dinner

Some minutes passed and the rainstorm hadn't stopped, if anything it had gotten worse. Victor could feel the trembling from the loud thunders as he tried to ignore it and focus on showering. He was almost done when suddenly everything turned pitch black and that's when he called out for his fiancée, who immediately went to the bathroom once he heard him

“Yuuri, can you turn on the flashlight from my phone?” He asked, peeking out of the shower curtain, sounding almost like a scared little kid

“Sure honey” Yuuri grabbed Victor's phone from the counter, turned on the flashlight and put it back on where it was. He left the bathroom and let Victor continue with his shower

Now, what no one else knew about the great Victor Nikiforov, except for Yuuri, was that he was afraid of the dark. He couldn't stand being in a room without any lights for more than a minute. He even slept with the lights on, which would turn off automatically after some time had passed.

Yuuri found out about this months ago, before the nationals when curiosity got the best of him and finally asked “Victor, why do you sleep with the lights on? Aren't you uncomfortable?”

“No…” Victor had simply replied and buried his face on the book he was reading. Yuuri didn't ask any more questions and he didn't have to, that answer was more than enough to make him understand. When they started sleeping together, sharing beds at night, he didn't mind staying up until Victor was asleep to turn off the lights. He even got him to sleep without them as long as Yuuri held him during the night. He also didn't mind having sex with the lights on, he loved seeing Victor's expression after all

And it's not like Victor was actually afraid of the dark, it was unsettling if anything. He preferred to be able what he was seeing instead of being surrounded by pure darkness.

He finished his shower quickly. Even though the flashlight was on it wasn't enough light to make him feel at ease. He put on the matching sweater Yuuri gave him and got out of the bathroom

Dinner was already ready and he headed straight for the couch and smiled at the sight of the candles surrounding the place- which he saved a ridiculously amount of in case the power ran out. They made him feel safe and calmer, it was kind of romantic too. He sat in front Yuuri, who returned the smile, and started to eat Yuuri's Katsudon

“Mmm it's delicious Yuuri!” Victor rejoiced as he excitedly took several bites out of it

“I'm glad you like it even though it's not as good as my mom's” Yuuri said, taking slower bites. He was lucky his mother had taught him how to cook various meals and most importantly his favorite dish. “Victor… can I ask you something?” Yuuri asked, looking down at his food like he had something on his mind

“Mhm” Victor nodded, mouth too full to reply with a ‘yes’

“Back at the ice rink you looked… off, kind of nostalgic” he paused, looking up at him “did something happen? Or was it something I did? Was I wrong to-”

Victor swallowed and placed his hand on Yuuri's knee, already picking up what this was about. “Yuuri you did nothing wrong, the date was great and it was the first time I've had so much fun on my birthday!”

“Then what was it?” Yuuri continued, clearly was having none of it

Victor went back to eating, taking smaller bites and began “When I was kid my parents took me to that ice rink, I wasn't sure I'd like it at first but” he scoffed “I ended up going every day, taking skating lessons, my career practically began there until I went to yakov’s training camp and then started skating on the Russian team ice rink” He looked down for a second and Yuuri noticed he had the same nostalgic expression from earlier “There are a lot of good memories in that place”

“Oh… I'm sorry if I-”

“Yuuri" Victor cut off before he could continue “why are you apologizing? I'm really happy you brought me there”

“Right” Yuuri sighed in relief “I'm glad it brought back good memories then”

“It did” He smiled, remembering something “that's where I first landed a toe loop”

“And look at you now” Yuuri said taking a bite out of the Katsudon “Five times winner of both the World Championships and Grand Prix Final, not to mention the European competitions"

“What can I say? I'm good!” Victor gloated

“I think ‘good’ is an understatement” Yuuri said under his breath

They kept eating in silence and once they were done Yuuri took their bowls and put them in the sink, then he returned to the couch, sitting next to Victor

“Thank you Yuuri, it really has been an amazing birthday" he said putting an arm around him

“It's not over yet, there's still one hour and a half left” he said checking the hour on his phone

“Really? Do I have any more presents?” Victor asked eagerly waiting for an answer

Yuuri closed his eyes and blushed, he already knew what he wanted to give him as a last birthday present. He threw his arms around him, making him lay down on the couch and sat on his lap

“I want you to feel good Victor” Yuuri said, hiding his face on the crook of his fiancé’s neck “I want... to make you feel good”

Victor smirked. “Then I'm all yours” he whispered on Yuuri's ear, that sent chills all over his body and he looked up at him, nodding in response.

They both got up and took all the candles to their bedroom, placing them all over. Victor could already feel Yuuri's anxiety, it's not like they hadn't done this before. They had. Multiple times however Yuuri felt embarrassed every time he wanted to take control

He sat down on the foot of the bed and turned his head to look at Yuuri, who was standing beside their bed. The atmosphere seemed like straight out of a romantic movie, the rain outside, the candles lighting up the bedroom, the handsome man sitting on the bed. And then there was Yuuri, a nervous wreck who couldn't take a step forward after declaring that he wanted to make his fiancée “feel good”

Yuuri took a deep breath, removed his glasses and left them on the nightstand. He knelt down in front of Victor, who was still sitting on the foot of the bed, and smiled at him placing a hand on his cheek and kissing him.

Sooner than expected Yuuri was on top of Victor, placing soft kisses on his jawline and neck. Victor moved his hand up to Yuuri's ribcage under his shirt, gently moving it up and down making Yuuri laugh at the ticklish movement

“S-stop” Yuuri said laughing between breaths. Victor smiled in return hopeful that would make him relax a little

Yuuri sat on his lap and removed his sweater along with his pants along with his boxers and blushed deeply at Victor's spread out body, eyeing him with a smirk. Victor did the same only leaving his boxers on, he decided those would be taken out by his fiancée. Yuuri continued placing kisses and love bites down Victor's chest, stopping at the nipples to suck at them which he knew were sensitive. Victor gasped at the wetness from Yuuri's mouth on his hard nipples. He kept going, trailing down kisses until he reached the waistband of his boxers and kissed the bulge of Victor's cock making him whimper.

He lowered Victor's boxers all the way down revealing his half hard penis and Victor saw how Yuuri licked his lips before going down and placing kisses on his thighs until he grabbed Victor's balls and gently massaged them while licking the shaft of his dick. Meanwhile Victor's toes were curling and his back arching at his fiancé’s blessed tongue that made him see the stars.

At this point Victor's cock was hard and Yuuri was sucking on his head, going back and forth. Victor put his hand on Yuuri's head encouraging to go deeper

“Mmh Yuuri” Victor moaned, feeling the orgasm building up as precum came out on Yuuri's mouth. Until he suddenly stopped and Victor whined at the loss as Yuuri moved to the side and opened the drawer taking the lube and a condom

Yuuri spread Victor's legs further revealing the entrance. He placed a kiss on his thigh and looked up at him

“Ready?” Yuuri asked to what Victor simply responded with a nod. Yuuri grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers and on Victor's entrance slowly massaging it before going in with one finger. He moved up and down repeating the motion until he was ready for a second finger. Victor moaned under him, eyes closed and hips moving upwards. He loved this side of Yuuri, when he took over and made him feel the most extraordinary things. He always underestimated himself even in bed when he was amazing

Yuuri kept fingering, doing a scissoring motion with his finger that drived Victor mad until he had enough

“Yuuri please I need you” Victor begged him and Yuuri took notice as he removed his fingers, put the condom on and applied the lube quickly.

He looked at Victor one last time, who swallowed and nodded before Yuuri slowly went in.

“Y-Yuuri” Victor moaned at Yuuri's thrust and he put his legs around him, making him go deeper. Yuuri leaned down as he kept going, kissing Victor's open mouth

“Yuuri t-that feels amazing-” Victor praised him, because he knew that Yuuri _loved_ to be praised “y-you’re amazing” he stuttered as Yuuri's thrusts went deeper and faster. He put his arms around Yuuri, holding on to him

“Vic-Victor” Yuuri moaned on his ear as he fastened his movements. He decided to take Victor's cock once again and started to move his hand repeatedly.

“о мой Бог” Victor panted a few words in Russian at Yuuri's unexpected touch

After a while of repeated movements they came together, screaming each other's names and taking deep breaths. Yuuri left the room, leaving Victor whining at his loss and quickly headed to the bathroom, got rid of the condom and then returned back to the room with a towel

“Yuuri” Victor said as he took the towel “that was great, you should try to make me feel good more often” he teased while cleaning himself up

Yuuri laughed in response “alright I'll make sure to remember that” he said while setting down on the bed next to Victor and kissing his cheek

“This was the best birthday yet” Victor said placing a kiss on Yuuri's head. It was the first he had spent his birthday with someone he truly loved, besides makkachin of course. “Thank you”

“No need to thank me” Yuuri replied burying his head on the crook of his neck “I'll spend every single one with you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm not an expert on smut so I'd love some feedback! Comments and kudos help a lot.
> 
> Also this fic was inspired by two things; the song intertwined by dodie AND the official art of Yuuri and Victor's date in Moscow where they are in an ice rink~
> 
> PS: I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, those will be fixed later


End file.
